<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turbo Control by K_rbTrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470642">Turbo Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_rbTrash/pseuds/K_rbTrash'>K_rbTrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carol is a great mom, Hopefully I don't stop writing this one, KO is gone, TKO is terrified</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_rbTrash/pseuds/K_rbTrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange event occurs where KO was hit by a strange item. Upon waking up, TKO takes control, concerned on why KO won't reply to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol &amp; Turbo K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!), Dendy &amp; Turbo K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!), Enid &amp; Radicles &amp; Turbo K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!), Eugene "Gar" Garcia &amp; Turbo K.O.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turbo Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is mainly based on TKO<br/>I may do him OOC but oh well</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>It was a normal day in the Plaza.</strong>
</p><p>KO, Rad, and Enid were currently outside the Bodega fighting Boxman's robot children, Raymond, Shannon, and Darrel. It was like all the other fights, they are all shot off back to Boxmore to tell Boxman their defeat. The trio shared a couple of words before beginning to head back inside.</p><p>
  <strong>BOOM</strong>
</p><p>A gun like sound was heard, and KO was sent to the ground, face first. Enid and Rad spun around quickly, preparing for another attack. The Ninja knelled down next to the Level 3 Hero, seeing if he was conscious or not. Once she determined that he was out cold, she told Rad to take him inside, which he did so quickly. Enid stayed back for a few more seconds before running after the two.</p><p>Rad sat KO down on the couch in the break room, allowing Enid to examine him better. He took out his phone and began to call someone, Carol Kincaid. It wasn't even a minute when she suddenly appeared in the break room, panting as she had ran from the dojo. She set herself on the floor in front of KO, helping Enid examine him, all the while asking questions.<br/>
Enid and Rad kept telling her that it had happened so fast that they couldn't have known what occurred. It wasn't long until Carol was in tears as she looked at her little boy, non-responsive.</p><p>Mr Gar, the owner of the Bodega, appeared at the doors of the break room, allowing a small kappa child to enter. Dendy stood and waited for them to tell her what happened. Sadly, it was only silent besides Enid's and Carol's mumbling.</p><p>30 minutes pass and KO still hasn't woken. Carol had taken him into her arms, praying that he wakes up. Dendy already had devices hooked up to KO, attempting to find and solve the problem, unfortunately she finds nothing of use. She leaves them on to record any data that comes by, but she doubts that'll happen. Enid and Rad have already went back to working the store and Mr Gar has left for special mission.</p><p>Dendy and Carol look at each other for a good minute, unsure of what to say to each other, unsure if it'll make the situation any better. Instead, both parties stayed silent.<br/>
Suddenly, one of Dendy's screens had changed, one of the devices was picking up something but she wasn't exactly sure what.</p><p>Dendy yelped when she glanced over at KO, who's wristbands had begun to grow spikes. Carol was startled at her yelp, until she realized why she did. She kept holding onto KO, even though she shivered with fear. The headband on KO's head burnt off and then it was silent for a few minutes. The two conscious parties were relieved but concerned, they feared that KO's alter ego was taking control.</p><p>
  <strong>GASP</strong>
</p><p>TKO shot up,  gasping for air before coughing violently. Carol, panicked, began to tell him everything was alright. She almost instantly wanted to take it back when she saw him coughing up blood, onto the break room carpet. She looked over at Dendy who was frantically searching her screens for any answers. The coughing was loud enough to alert Rad and Enid, who came barging into the room.</p><p>The two stopped, frozen in place once they saw TKO. Their fears were instantly clouded with worry as they see the state that he was in. He was awfully pale and exhausted, not to mention horribly weak. When he finally stopped coughing, he leaned into Carol's hold, seeking comfort from the motherly source. Carol tightened her hold on him, trying to make him feel as safe as possible.</p><p>It was silent for a few minutes until Rad broke the silence.</p><p>"What just happened?" Carol looked up at the alien, speechless and with no answers. Rad looked toward Dendy for any clue but nothing came from her either. He gave up when the room remained silent.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Where.. Where is he?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The voice of the small turbonic child startled them all, unsure of what to say.<br/>
Dendy was the one to speak first. "What do you mean, Turbo?"<br/>
<em><strong>"Where is KO?"<br/>
<br/>
</strong></em>...</p><p>Dendy took a second to process before frantically searching her screens. Her eyes widened at the results she found.</p><p>TKO spoke.</p><p><strong><em>"He's absent... Isn't he?"</em></strong><br/>
All Dendy could do is nod.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>